


As You Are

by foragirllikeyou



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foragirllikeyou/pseuds/foragirllikeyou
Summary: Yaz and the Doctor watch a movie. It's something about a boy and a fish.Something of change and acceptance.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Sloshed Saturday





	As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> just trust me on this

It was just another normal day, Yaz and the Doctor aboard the TARDIS. Finally, they had decided to take it easy. All the constant adventuring had taken a toll on the both of them. That’s all it had become, adventure, eat, sleep, repeat. Quite frankly, it was exhausting, so when Yaz finally spoke up about them taking a break the Doctor was more than happy to oblige. Besides, it would give them each more time to just be with each other. They had agreed to do more toned down normal things as if they were just regular people living together. 

One night Yaz had decided that they would watch a film. It was something she had adored from her childhood. Something about a fish and a boy. This seemed special somehow.

The Doctor had noticed that Yaz didn’t like to share about her past. Bringing it up with her just seemed to make her sad, so the Doctor made a mental note not to ask about it. Yaz would have to come to her when she was ready to share. It seemed like a fair arrangement, the Doctor did the same thing, but she was working on sharing with her more. Now Yaz was sharing something, even if seemingly insignificant. 

This was a way for Yaz to open up, just a little bit.

It took some convincing for the blonde to concede on them watching the movie in the theatre room. Yaz had insisted on them watching it in the mock-living room the TARDIS had created. She argued about the way it would feel to watch the movie, she wanted it to feel more homey than if she were just watching in a theatre. The Doctor did get her way in one aspect, the two were to sit on the purple sofa she insisted on having.

Yaz was just about done getting the movie ready when the Doctor entered with a variety of snacks. Some of which included the typical stuff like popcorn, some chocolate pieces, and plum candy. The blonde placed them on the end tables. Then the pair settled down on the couch. At first, they sat next to each other, fingers fiddling with the others in the space between them. The blonde couldn’t help herself, she asked a few questions consecutively and made a comment or two when Yaz decided not to answer.

It didn’t take long for this to bother Yaz. She shook her head. Yaz felt like she should have known better. Turning to face the Doctor, she took her hand away and placed it around the blonde’s shoulder. She pulled the blonde into her, tucking her under her arm.

The Doctor was forced to cuddle into Yaz’s side, which consequently shut her up. In her new placement, she found contentment. A new sense of warmth washed over her. She wrapped an arm around Yaz’s waist. The Doctor smiled to herself, it was nice being close to Yaz, they didn’t get the opportunity often. Except for when they slept together, but the Doctor didn’t need to sleep often, although she did sometimes just so she could be closer to Yaz. 

From then on, they sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the film. 

Every so often, the Doctor caught herself staring up at Yaz. She was a sight to behold, someone looking fondly back on childhood memories. She watched as Yaz relieved her emotions, smiled at the movie, laughed at the funny parts, or involuntarily squeezed her out of nerves for what was to come next. Even though Yaz didn’t know it, she was letting the Doctor in little by little. More and more she got to learn about Yaz, she could never learn enough. At some point in the film, the Doctor’s hand found Yaz’s unoccupied on and held it, her thumb tracing circles over the skin.

A sense of gladness washed over the Doctor, she had never seen this film before. It made it all so much better that she was here watching it with Yaz. There was sentimentality to it, Yaz was being vulnerable and sharing. She thought maybe she should too.

It was getting close to the end of the film when a particular frame appeared on screen. There were two mothers, a redheaded one and the brunette one. The red-haired woman had just given her blessing to her daughter. Now, her daughter was allowed to live her life as she wished to exist. The woman outstretched her hand to the brunette woman. Their fingers touched. It was a symbol of passing on the parental role. Suddenly, the frame was full of color. Gorgeous yellows, oranges, and pinks as the red-haired woman began to ascend. The women’s fingers slipped through the others.

A light whisper came from the Doctor. “S’gay,” her eyes were still fixed to the screen, watching the scene unfold. It was almost like she hadn’t meant to even say it out loud, she was caught up in thought. She was really enjoying the film. It might have been because she was doing it with Yaz and it feeling very domestic, or that this was just a genuinely good film, but it seemed more likely that this felt like something real for their relationship. They weren’t just saying it was a relationship for the sake of an excuse when they weren’t so platonic.

Yaz chuckled. “No, Doctor,” Her eyebrows tucked inward. “It’s Sosuke. Weren’t you paying attention?” She adjusted to look down at the blonde with an amused smile. Letting the Doctor’s hand slip from her own she tucked blonde hair behind the Doctor’s ear. She looked between hazel eyes, unable to keep herself from admiring the blonde.

The Doctor nodded answering Yaz’s question “I was talking about the mum’s,” She nodded at the television. Worry worked its way into her. A concerned look swept across her face. Leaning back she asked, “Wait, was that out of line?” She hadn’t wanted to upset Yaz, especially about a movie she loved, didn’t want to taint it for her. “I didn’t mean it,” She searched Yaz’s face for a sign she had said something wrong.

Shaking her head, Yaz said “It’s your interpretation, everyone’s allowed,” She nodded. Then she pressed a kiss to the Doctor’s hair. “Let’s finish the film, yeah?” She said turning back to face the screen.

The Doctor replaced herself against Yaz. She pressed a quick kiss on her shoulder before letting her attention be drawn back to the screen.

They continued the movie in relative silence, save for their breaths, and the Doctor hearing Yaz’s heart thudding softly in her chest. Once the movie had met its conclusion, the Doctor sat up like an excited child. “Loved it! Absolutely fantastic film!” She exclaimed with genuine enthusiasm. She looked down briefly pondering something. “I can’t believe I’ve never seen it before,” She mulled over the plot and symbolism within the movie. It caused a few new thoughts to surface.

Yaz couldn’t help but smile at the blonde. “I’m glad you haven’t,” Joy surged through her. “I got to be the one to show it to you,” Yaz leaned forward and pulled the Doctor closer, pressing a kiss to her cheek, before tugging her into a hug.

A blush crept onto the Doctor’s cheek. The familiar feeling of butterflies fluttered away in the Doctor’s belly. This wasn’t the first time she had received this kind of affection from Yaz. They had even done more than this, kissing, among other things. It was moments like this that made it feel like the first time all over again. The brunette never failed to make her feel this way. The Doctor never grew tired of it. “Yaz?” She almost regretted saying something, but it was too late now.

“Hmm?” Yaz said nuzzling into the Doctor’s neck. Yaz didn’t want to do anything right now other than cuddling with the blonde. Lazy kisses, lovey feelings, then go to bed. Whatever that may entail.

That’s when the tension in the room arrived. The Doctor took a deep breath. She lightly tugged Yaz off of her by her shoulders. “If something were to happen to me-” She tried to begin.

The brunette flinched away as if she had been hurt. “No,” She cut her off. Yaz shook her head with furrowed brows. Her eyes searched for a sign that something was wrong with the Doctor. All she found was an unreadable expression. “Don’t say that,” She warned.

Looking down, the Doctor tried to appeal to Yaz. “Wait, just hear me out?” A wandering hand found Yaz’s, holding it firmly. She stroked the soft skin there, trying to comfort Yaz. “ _ If  _ something were to happen to me,” She began again. She thought carefully about her next words. “And I regenerated,” She clarified, hoping to ease some of Yaz’s worries.

Yaz let her shoulders slacken a little. “What are you asking me?” She asked, giving the blonde a chance to talk about what’s going on. It seemed like such an odd thing to be bringing up, but this was the Doctor. She would never entertain an idea like this if it wasn’t important even if just to herself.

Shifting to sit in a straighter position on the cushion, she cautiously asked “What would that make us?” She tilted her head, a lip ending up between her teeth, tugging on it anxiously.

Yaz allowed the confusion she was feeling to express itself on her face. “How do you mean?” 

“What would we be to each other?”

Yaz shrugged. “Same as now, I suppose,” Yaz brought their joined hands closer to her face. She pressed a soft kiss against her skin. “Might just take some time to adjust, maybe some figuring out some things,” She nodded.

The Doctor was taken aback. “Really?” She was so surprised, she couldn’t quite put her finger on why. It hadn’t occurred to her that Yaz might be okay with it, especially because she was a human. Humans were often attached to certain ideas or images about peoples, especially their partners.

“Of course,” She nodded. “Where’s this coming from?”

The blonde’s mouth fell open. She wasn’t sure how to articulate it. “Just in case,” She sighed. “I guess I wanted to know what you think,” There was a moment of pause. “I really care about you, and I like  _ this _ between us. I wouldn’t want it to change, at least not because of that,” She looked down at their hands, a smile formed on her face. Being with Yaz was amazing, she didn’t want it to be over anytime soon.

Yaz smiled at the Doctor. “It’s not going to,” She placed her other hand on the side of the Doctor’s face, cradling it. “We’d just pick up where we left off, I wouldn’t think any differently of you,” She explained.

It took a moment, but the Doctor felt a little better about her question. “I might change bodies,” She further explained. “There’s no guarantee I would look the same or even similar,” She searched Yaz’s face to gauge her emotion. “No undoing it either,”

Yaz let out a small laugh. “I know,” She already knew all of this, it didn’t matter, this was a strange thing to be worried about. This was  _ the _ Doctor, there was no other, she was her or him, or them. It was all the same, just the Doctor. 

The Doctor nodded.

Yaz leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the Doctor’s lips. When she pulled away she let go of the Doctor’s hand, abandoning it for placement on her shoulder. Her hands joined behind the Doctor’s neck, playing with the ends of blonde hair. Her eyes glanced over at the credits rolling on screen, then back to hazel ones that look like a galaxy all on their own. “I’d love you if you had this face,” She tilted her head. “Or the next face,” She paused for emphasis. “Or something in between,” She laughed, nudging the blonde’s nose with her own. “Just as long as you were you,”

Suddenly, the Doctor pulled Yaz into a tight hug. It felt like so much to be seen, and heard, and loved unconditionally. Yaz was being genuine there was no doubt about it.

It was Yaz who pulled back. “I love you,” She said realizing she hadn’t said it already, she had only said it in the past tense. “Same as Sosuke loves Ponyo, as you are, no matter what you look like,” 

The Doctor looked between Yaz brown eyes. So much love behind them. “Yasmin?” She paused. Yaz nodded. “I love you too,” This was big for the Doctor, so many times the chance to say it had been squandered, but not right now. In all of time and space, this was the moment the universe allowed her to say it. 

**Author's Note:**

> i admit i might've missed the mark on this one
> 
> on the bright side i have something else i'm excited to share (probably during the week)


End file.
